Sweet Revenge
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: This is a sequel to The Challenge. When Hikari figures it out, she is angry... and plans some revenge. LEMON LEMON. It's not a very good lemon though, so, yeah. You have been warned!    Please read, enjoy and review!


Hikari had figured out what Kei had been up to when he had given Hikari the challenge. And she was feeling rather pissed about it. In fact… she might even feel compelled to give Takishima Kei a taste of his own medicine.

She began to think about her revenge plan. She knew that her whole family would be out when school let out the next day due to various commitments… and they would probably stay out until about eight at night.

Thus, the wheels of her plan began turning. It would be put into action the next day at school.

"Akira! Please," Hikari pleaded. Akira made all the food, so it was vital that she get Akira's help in this. "You know how he violated my innocence by tricking me," she said forlornly.

Akira's protective instincts were immediately fired up. "He did _what_? Oh, I am in, girl!" Hikari grinned. "Thanks, Akira!" she exclaimed, before giving Akira her instructions and her equipment.

"Everyone! I have tea!" Akira exclaimed, as she pushed a cart with dainty crockery and delicious food on it out of the kitchen and into the greenhouse. She took cups of tea from the tray and set them in front of the others, who were clustered around the table.

"Sorry Kei, yours doesn't match everyone's because there are only six cups in this set… the last one was shattered during Tadashi's last stunt," she said, shooting Tadashi a death glare that promised retribution… although he had probably paid for that a thousand times over.

Kei was slightly suspicious, but drank the tea anyway… big mistake. The tea had a special aphrodisiac that Hikari had given Akira earlier. It would knock the user out for about forty-five minutes before the user would wake up… totally horny.

Kei should have seen it coming, but he had been too occupied reminiscing about his time with Hikari. That was what she had been hoping for, that he would actually take the aphrodisiac. After that, it would be a cinch.

Hikari and Akira shared a grin, before Kei's head came to rest on Hikari's shoulder.

"Wow!" Hikari exclaimed. "It appears that Kei has worked too hard again, poor thing. I'll take him back to my house where he can rest," she told the others. Akira chipped in by saying, "Why don't I take you there in my limo? It would be much more convenient than having to take a cab."

Thus, Hikari and Akira went off to Akira's limo, with Hikari effortlessly hauling Kei's unconscious body along.

They sat comfortably in the limo, making small talk while Kei dozed, stretched out on a row of seats.

When they got to Hikari's house, she bid Akira goodbye and walked in still carrying Kei. She made quick work of Kei's and her clothing, and then tied Kei up spread-eagle on her luxurious queen-sized bed with handcuffs that she had managed to procure somewhere.

Then she sat in between Kei's legs and waited. She didn't have to wait long, for soon enough, Kei moaned and came awake… and so did his cock. "Hikari… Hikari…" he moaned, pulling at the handcuffs.

When he realized that he was handcuffed, naked to a bed, his eyes shot open real fast. "Hikari!" he exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing?"

She licked her lips, making him moan in arousal. "Kei… what does it look like?" she asked coyly. With that, she lowered her head and feathered a caress over his cock… with her tongue. Kei's breathing hitched and his hips lifted slightly towards her, silently begging for more.

"Hikari…" his breath was coming in and out on short gasps, as much from the aphrodisiac as from Hikari sitting there, her body exquisite perfection, so near to him. "Hikari… you little vixen… what have you done to me?" he demanded in gasps.

She giggled and swiped her tongue around the sensitive head, and his muscles locked up. His back arched and his body bowed towards her. "I slipped an aphrodisiac in your tea just now," she told him saucily, winking at him. An aphrodisiac… well, that would explain it. But why would she do something like that to him?

"It's called revenge, Kei," she explained while her hands were busy caressing his cock and balls, causing his heart to almost explode from his chest. "I mean, did you really think that I would never figure out that you used the challenge to get me to have sex with you?" she said in a conversational tone.

He struggled to make sense of her words – no small feat, considering that the red haze of arousal had fogged up his brain to the point where he could barely remember his own name.

"More… Hikari… more. Please." Although he had been trying his best to maintain his cool façade and not beg, plead, or do anything that might embarrass him in the slightest later, it was evidently not working.

"Kei… throwing in the towel so soon?" Hikari asked with mock cheer as she licked and stroked his cock. He groaned in reaction. "Hi- ka-ri…" he wheezed out helplessly. "I- can't… I need-" His voice broke off abruptly when Hikari wrapped her hand around his sac and caressed it gently, sending riptides of arousal crashing through him.

"Kei… let's make a challenge," Hikari said sultrily. "If I can make you come before you're in me, I win. If you can turn me on to the point where I voluntarily come to you-" she wrapped her fist around his shaft and stroked once, making him gasp that much harder before continuing, "then you win. Deal?" she said, smirking at him to make him rise to the bait – pun not intended.

He 'whoof'ed in pleasure. "I'm gonna take that as a yes!" Hikari said, grinning at him.

Then she bent her head to his groin and toyed with him till he thought he would grow mad with pleasure. She licked, sucked, and fondled. He even felt the gentle scrape of her teeth once or twice, followed by lots of laving – to soothe him, he supposed, though how could she think he was hurt by the wonderful, erotic scrape of her teeth?

Just when he was about to surrender, she raised her head and he tried to squint at her through the blanket of arousal covering his mind and eyes. Her eyes were dark with passion and he had to give a silent prayer that he was not the only one who was so excited by her pleasuring him, though the notion that she was aroused by pleasuring him made him even more aroused… oh, hell.

She lay over him, her lithe, slim body no trouble for him to handle. Then, with his erection stuffed between them, she began to kiss him. The sudden change in tactics distracted him for a moment, till he realized that she was making out with him. It should seem adolescent to him, after they had gone all the way, but it was still highly erotic foreplay.

He kissed her aggressively – well, as aggressively as he could, considering she was on top of him and he was unable to hold her to him. His tongue thrust in and out of her mouth, mimicking the coupling that he was so desperate for – with the aphrodisiac still working its cruel magic on him, he was so hungry for her he could feel the explosion gathering in his crotch already.

Abruptly, she left his mouth and travelled downwards. She licked and kissed all along his neck before she licked his nipple. He stiffened. "Hikari… you little witch…" He cursed hoarsely as he strained against his bonds.

As she laved at his nipple, he gasped, moaned and made many other sounds that she wondered if he was even aware that he was making. All the time he was straining at the handcuffs and the wooden posts were making an alarming sound, almost as if it was giving way.

"Kei…" she said softly. He squirmed in response. "What?" he gasped. She laughed at him and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you," she told him, resting her forehead against his and staring into his passion-clouded eyes for a moment before kissing her way down his body again.

Now that she thought about it, she really did love him. She loved how he tried to rein in his passions although he was under the influence of the aphrodisiac she had given him, and how she could strip away his cold, calm façade and make him beg and plead like this. She loved how he wasn't ashamed of his need for her. She loved basically everything about him.

And she didn't want to do this anymore. This was fun and all, but she found she didn't really like being in this position… oddly. She didn't want to restrain him, because that was no fun. She found that she wanted them to be equal between the sheets… so she made an incredible decision.

"Kei?" she said gently. "I'm going to let you go, okay? But please, don't leave," she told him. Then she got off him and got the key from her drawer in her bedside table before unlocking the handcuffs.

The moment Kei was freed from his constraints, he jumped on her like a starving beast. "Hikari… my love…" he managed to moan in between fiery kisses. It was so unlike the usual Kei in that he was usually in careful control, but now he was totally out of control, driven to that by lust for her, and Hikari felt a certain power in that, in knowing that she could drive him nuts like this.

At the same time, she felt it was wildly arousing that he was so out-of-control for her, and she gave herself up to the passion rising in her with the force of a volcano. She broke the kiss and sucked and licked on his neck, before he pulled away from her with a groan.

Hikari looked at him, concern dimming the passion in her eyes. "Kei?" she said, unsure of the situation. "Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nothing's wrong Hikari. You're excellent – a little too excellent," he told her reassuringly. "Hikari… I can't wait anymore. I'm sorry," he told her in little groups of words that were all his body would let him have.

"Oh," she said, blinking at the stark way he had phrased that. He realized he probably should have phrased it in a better way, but all that concern fell out of his mind when she licked her lips and said, "Who said you had to wait?"

His head – and something else, much further south – was about to explode from the intense arousal. He was sure of it. He positioned them on the bed and thrust deep into her. He was about to apologize for not being able to wait and ensure that her arousal was equal to his so that he wouldn't hurt her, but he realized that she was slick with arousal, and the knowledge that she had been aroused by pleasuring him drove his arousal even higher.

He did manage to hold on for a moment though, and he hovered against her, gritting his teeth with the effort that it was taking him to hold back. "Hikari… are you alright?" he forced out.

She gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him. "Of course I'm fine, Kei," she told him.

Reassured that he hadn't hurt her, he began to thrust. The fact that he tried to be gentle despite the aphrodisiac was a testament to his amazing control. However, he wasn't able to be gentle for long. She was just so hot and tight around him that he couldn't help it. Before too long, he had started the short, hard thrusts that would take them into ecstasy.

"K-kei… Mmm-" Hikari moaned, as she arched her back to meet him. He felt it every time she moved, clenched around him, and it drove him crazy. He pounded into her as hard as he could, so hard that the bed was banging against the wall and the springs were creaking. "Hikari… come, please. Please…" Kei moaned. He needed to feel those contractions around him, needed to know that he had brought her pleasure.

He could feel her getting closer, and closer, then she came. By this time, he was so close that it was all he could do not to come, but he was determined to watch and feel her climax.

"Kei… Kei!" she exclaimed as she came, her eyes squeezing shut. He grabbed her chin and shook her head. "Look at me, Hikari. Let me see your pleasure," he said roughly.

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared up at him in a dazed look, filled with passion and pleasure, and she screamed with the intensity of it all. He groaned and captured her mouth so that he caught her scream in his mouth.

The moment she was done and looked at him with half-lidded eyes, he let himself go, and his release ripped through him with the force of a tsunami. He shuddered and groaned over her. When it was over, he collapsed over her. He knew that he was probably too heavy for her, and that he should move, but he didn't have one iota of strength left to move.

Hikari hugged him to her. His weight was not unpleasant. It actually felt rather nice, though she knew that she wouldn't be able to support his weight forever. She turned and kissed him lightly. "Kei… I love you," she repeated softly.

He somehow found the strength to turn to one side, taking her with him, and kissed her back. "I love you too, Hikari," he told her tenderly. "More than you will ever know." For the love that he harboured for her had grown over the past decade or so, and would continue to grow in his heart forever.

_Aww don't you just love smut! 3 Haha. Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed. ^^_


End file.
